Purifying The World
|Flavor 1 = Gathering the corpse of the final sacrifice, you complete the ritual to purify the world. |Effects 1 = Resolve each effect that applies based on the total toughness of Monsters on this card. '''1+: '''Discard 1 Monster of your choice on the game board. '''5+: '''Discard 1 Gate of your choice on the game board. '''9+: '''Solve 1 ''Rumor ''Mythos card of your choice. '''13+: '''Solve the active Mystery. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 2 = 2 |Expansion 2 = |Flavor 2 = The blood of the slain roils. Tendrils of thick smoke curl from the cauldron as you speak the arcane words. With a burst of steam, dozens of shadowy figures fly from the basin, ready to do your bidding. |Effects 2 = For each Monster on this card, discard that Monster and choose 1 Monster on the game board; the chosen Monster loses equal to the discarded Monster's toughness. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 3 = 3 |Expansion 3 = |Flavor 3 = You stand over the lifeless corpse of yet another servant of the Ancient One. With each defeat, you cleanse the world of evil and bring hope to all who witness your feat. |Effects 3 = For each Monster on this card, resolve the effect based on its toughness: '''1-3: '''Retreat Doom by 1. '''4+: '''Advance the active Mystery by 1. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 4 = 4 |Expansion 4 = |Flavor 4 = With each beast you slay, you can feel the Ancient One's power weakening. |Effects 4 = For each Monster on this card, resolve one effect of your choice based on its toughness. '''1+: '''You may discard 1 Condition of your choice. '''2+: '''Improve 1 skill of your choice. '''3+: '''Discard 1 Monster of your choice on any space. '''4+: '''Discard 1 Gate of your choice on any space. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 5 = 5 |Expansion 5 = |Flavor 5 = The solution to stopping the Ancient One's rise was more simple than you had originally anticipated. Having completed this ritual, the world will soon be purified. |Effects 5 = Roll 1 die for each Monster on this card. If the result is greater than or equal to the Monster's toughness, gain 1 Clue. if the result is less than the Monster's toughness, advance the active Mystery by 1. Then discard this card. |Flip Title 6 = 6 |Expansion 6 = |Flavor 6 = You dump the remains of your latest victim into the cauldron and the smokes turns a rich crimson hue. With this, the ritual is finally complete. |Effects 6 = For each Monster on this card, resolve the effect based on its toughness: For each monster on this card, resolve the effect based on its toughness. '''1-2: '''Gain 1 Clue. '''3-4: '''Each Monster on a space of your choice loses 3 . '''5+: '''Discard 1 Gate of your choice on any space and retreat Doom by 1. Then discard this card. }} Category:Mountains of Madness Category:Unique Assets Category:Tasks